Shadow 'Mary' Blood
by NinjaStripes
Summary: A new, blunt, cold, and logical weapon joins the DWMA.  But she doesn't under other emotions very well.  She refuses every partner because they do not reach her standards.  What is LD to do but to have Justin teach her to fight on her own?  Justin X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Geez, why am I so obsessed with Justin? I like him so much that I'm planning on cosplaying him for Comic-con. Why? Because girls can get away with cosplaying as boy characters. Anyway, I really hope you guys like this. Enjoy!**

Okay, here's the 411. I am Shadow 'Mary' Blood (weird and creepy, I know. But don't blame me.) and I found out three weeks ago that I was a magical weapon. I lived at an orphanage in London, UK called Wammy House **(this is for all the Death Note fans, not a cross-over) **all my life. The reason I have my real name is from a slip of paper tucked into the blanket that kept me warm in a basket at the door-step of the orphanage when I was an infant. I took two planes and a bus to get where I am now: in the middle of nowhere in Nevada. All I have with me is two weeks worth of clothes in a bug suitcase with a little plastic baggy carrying chargers and toiletries tied to the handle, a map with directions, a compass, and my iPod that is connected to my sound canceling headphones playing Love Addict by Family Force Five on full blast.

_Hold up, wait a minute._

_Put a little love in it._

I tap my foot to the music and nod my head to the beat. God, I love this song.

I was never the social type of person. Every conversation I heard was about boys, clothes, or celebrates I don't like stuff like that and tried to look for intelligent things to talk about, like how religion affected history or modern and classic literature. I tried everything to get an intelligent conversation going with somebody, but everything went back to boys, clothes, and celebrities So I did myself the favor of purchasing a laptop, an iPod, and sound canceling headphones. I got songs I knew I liked, and found new songs from AMV's on the internet. I use my iPod to block out all conversations on the outside world and leave myself to my thoughts. However, my thoughts right now are on how I should have dressed more.

I am wearing a fish-net shirt with a small black half-shirt underneath, bright red baggy cargo pants hung loosely on my hips with pockets filled to the brim with batteries, leather hiking boots with knee- high, crazy colored socks, Lord Death earrings that are hidden by my head phones, a black titanium dog tag and chain, and a silver choker around my neck. Some chains hang loosely from my pants, threatening to pull down my pants from their weight. I also have deep crimson hair in an A0line cut, natural golden tan skin, one brown eye and one green eye, black painted finger nails with very detailed red roses on them, black angel wings tattooed on my back, and barb wires tattooed all over my arms. Oh, Wammy House wasn't happy when I got these tattoos and got my ears pierced. Wammy House is a catholic orphanage, you see. And Catholics think that getting tattooed and getting your ears pierced is messing with Gods' design. I stopped believing in God a long time ago. Back to my situation.

I'm standing in the middle of a freaking' desert, and I have to find my own way to Death City. Lord Death has eyes and ears all over the world (thanks to the Death Scythes) and my abilities were found out when one of my peers an the orphanage reported my abilities to the Death Scythe in charge of Europe. Lord Death (LD from now on) was informed and was ordered through my caretakers to pack up and leave for Nevada. So here I am now, in the middle of a desert finding my way to Death City. I look at the instructions and read the first step: "Walk three miles north." "Well, at least I have directions, map, and a compass." I said out loud to myself. I often speak my thoughts out loud because I can't hear myself think through my music. "And after all, a long journey starts with a single step." I put my best foot forward and walk north.

An hour into my trip and I finally see Death City's large silhouette in front of me. My shoulders are burning from sun burn, my arms and legs feel like jello, and my scalp is sticky from sweat; but seeing Death City in front of me fills me with joy. I pick up my suit case and run for the entrance. Suddenly, I feel no ground underneath my feet and I plummet into a giant hole. I land on my right ankle first. It twists and I scream out in pain. Just to top it all off, my heavy suit case lands right on it. Holy hell, now it feels like a volcano is erupting inside my ankle. I whimper and remove the suit case from atop my foot. I slip my boot and sock off to see that my ankle is already swelling and turning purple. "Darn it!" Darn it is right. I can't even move with out my ankle hurting to high heaven.

I've been in this hole for hours, praying for the first time in years that a living person would come walking by. I had turned off my iPod and hung my head phones around my neck so that I could listen for footsteps. It's eight at night and it is getting chilly. I hear footsteps above me and I'm over come with joy. "Hey! Somebody help me! Can you hear me?" I scream. The foot steps get closer and I would be bouncing for joy if my ankle wasn't injured. They stop a few feet from the opening of the hole and hear some shuffling. "Hmm, why are these travel items scattered around this hole?" It was a males voice with a soft and wise tone. I hear more shuffling and then see a blond haired boy with blue eyes in a priests get-up and earphones shoved into his ears on full blast. "Are you the new academy student?" he asked. This pissed me off. "No, I'm the freaking' Tooth Fairy!"

"Oh, okay then." and his head disappeared. "Wait, you can't just leave me here like this!" I mentally kicked myself for not being polite to my would be rescuer and just answering the question. I look to my right and spot a rock. I have to get the guy back over here somehow. I grab the palm size rock and chuck it in the air. Around two seconds went by until I heard a _thunk_ and "Ow!" Oops, I didn't mean to hit him on the head. I heard quicker footsteps and saw the boys head once again appear over the edge of the hole. "What was that for?"

"I'm so, so sorry. I swear, I didn't mean for the rock to hit you."

"I believe you." Wow, I didn't expect that to be so easy. "So are you the new academy student, or not?" I sighed and answered, "Yes, I am." I saw his eyes look me over and his gaze fell onto my big purple ankle. "How did you injure yourself?" I think it would be obvious since I am at the bottom of a freaking' hole. "I twisted it when I fell down here." The boy above me jumped down into the hole and landed right next to me. He carefully picked me up bridal style and jumped out of the hole with no problem. I gotta learn how to do that. The boy landed on the soft white sand and put me down. The sand feels cold, unlike eight hours ago when it was scorching hot. The boy jumped back into the hole to get my suit case and I saw him two seconds later. He picked me up bridal style again with my suit case sill in his grip. I tugged lightly on the boys collar to get his attention. He moved his glance from his destination to me to let me know I have his attention. "May I ask you a question, mister?"

"My name is Justin Law and, yes, you may."

"How do you know what I'm saying if your earphones are in your ears?" The boy smiled and answered, "I can read your lips." I have to say: I'm impressed. "You got to teach me that."

"May I ask you a question, miss?" the boy, Justin, continued. "My name is Shadow 'Mary' Blood and you may ask me a question."

"Why are your pockets jammed full with batteries?" To answer this, I pulled out a battery, clicked open my headphones, replaced the dead battery with the new one, clicked the device shut, slipped on my headphones, pulled out my iPod, and hit play. I make a small "ta-da" gesture with my arms and Justin merely smiles. We make our way to Death City in silence, listening to our favorite music.

Geez, this school is freaking' huge. I have to look all the way up just to see the weird floating orbs at the top. I have no idea what those are for. I'm guessing people are saying "hi" because some kids are waving to Justin and I. Justin walked us both into the flamboyant school. "I will have to bring you to Lord Death. He ordered me to escort you to the Death Room when I found you." Great, no treatment on my ankle. I sigh and just nod. My iPod is now on Time of Dying by Three Days Grace. I look around and see that the halls are huge, too. There is a giant board with clip boards hung all over it. Justin noticed what I'm looking at. I felt Justin nudge me with his shoulder to try and get my attention. I turn around to face him and take off my headphones, my music still playing and echoing in the empty halls. "That's the mission board. It explains the difficulty and the status of the mission. The mission is either new, old, taken, or completed." I see a window next to the board and guess that's where students request the missions. I know the deal with making Death Scythes and the Kishen egg collecting. You need 99 kishen eggs and one witch soul to make a Death Scythe Everyone in the world knows what the academy does. After a few turns here and there, we came up to a very large and menacing looking door. I'm guessing that's the Death Room Justin was talking about. The doors opened on their own and Justin walked right on in. There are massive guillotines above us, forming a long arched path. Justin Walked us both for a few minutes before I finally saw the cartoon looking Lord of Death. "Hiya Justin, looks like you found the new student okay." I hold in a snort, his voice is so funny. He must have caught my smile, because now he's addressing me. "I see you've already taken a liking to my school." I smiled more and nodded. My headphones are still blasting Three Days Grace, but I can hear Step Up being blasted from Justin's earphones. I yank out the Justin's earphones so that he could hear LD. "Hey!" Looks like he doesn't like that, oh well. This is important. "Oh, what happened to your ankle?" asked LD, bouncing closer to get a better look at my injury. "I twisted it when I fell into a hole." I answered. "Justin, take her to the infirmary and have Stein treat her injury." Justin smiled brightly and said, "Yes sir, right away." It seems serving LD is the only thing he lives for.

We made it to the infirmary, and met a scary sight. There's a red-head man hugging a blond woman's leg, saying something about healing his broken heart. Then a sandy blond girl whams a book at the mans head, making him let go of the blond woman's leg. "Thank you, Maka. That hold was starting to get uncomfortable," the blond women said. The girl, Maka, answered with a victorious smile, "No problem, Miss Medusa." Medusa, where have I heard that name before? Then I feel an eery presence behind me, making a sound like one of those wind up toys. I slowly turn my head to look at the source of the noise. Behind Justin is a tall man with gray hair and a lab coat rotating a screw inside his head. "Ah, so this is my new student." The glasses on the man were bright white from glare and the screw inside the mans head gave a very loud _pop_. I cling to Justin's shawl for dear life as he is my only wall of protection right now. Justin turns his body to the frightening man, knocking down my imaginary wall. I grip tighter to Justin's shawl, trembling like a leaf about ready to fall. I hear Justin drop my suitcase and, much to my horror, hand me over to, who I will now call, "The boogie man" When I'm finally in the boogie man's arms, I tremble like a naked human in the arctics in balled up form. "Professor Stein," Justin began, "Lord Death wants you to see to this girls, Shadow 'Mary' Blood's, injury." The boogie man, Professor Stein, nods his head to show he understands his orders and makes way for Justin to leave the room. Justin leaves, but not without some comforting words to show that he noticed my fear. "Don't worry, Professor Stein is not as harmful as he appears to be. I stop trembling, but I stay in my balled up form. I feel Professor Stein move and I'm placed on one of the beds I saw. I feel him leave my side and my body relaxes.

I feel a hand on my other shoulder and look to see who it is; it's the sandy blond girl who whacked the red-headed man. Speaking of which, where is the pervert? I look around and spot him on the floor on the opposite side of the bed from the sandy blond girl. "Don't worry, Professor Stein is actually a really nice person. He'll make sure your ankle is all better." I look back to the girl and see that she really means what she said. The girl straightened out and held out her hand for me to shake. "By the way, I'm Maka Albarn." I grab hold of her hand with mine and shake it. "Nice to meet you, Maka. My name is Shadow 'Mary' Blood." I spot people behind her, so I move a little to take a look. There's an albino boy, sleeping soundly on the bed next to me. Then there's a blue haired boy who is well built with a star tattoo on his shoulder. And finally there is a beautiful tall girl next to the blue haired boy. She has good curves compared to scrawny Maka, long black hair, and the most innocent face I have ever seen. Maka takes notice that my attention is no longer on her and follows my line of sight. "Oh, these are my friends Tsubaki," Maka says while pointing to the beautiful girl. "That's Black Star," Maka moves her finger to the blue-haired boy. "And that's-" Maka didn't finish her sentence due to Black Star jumping on my bed and yelling, "Yes, I am the almighty Black Star. I am the man who will surpass God." I can't believe what he's saying. He's going to surpass something that isn't even there. Good luck. All of a sudden I am laughing at the top of my lungs and Black Star stops jumping. "You think I'm being funny?" Black Star asks, crossing his arms. I calm myself down enough to speak. It's not that, it's just the thought of surpassing something that isn't even there is stupid."

"How is that stupid?" A new voice joins the conversation, so I look around to see who the voice belongs to. In the doorway, I see a black haired boy with three white stripes in his hair in a fancy black suit. LD's mask is on the boy's bow-tie. Next to him on either side are two girls that look to be related. One is tall, the other is small and both are wearing skimpy outfits, though mine isn't any less skimpier. "Oh, Kid. When did you get here?" Maka asked, taking notice of Kid's presence. "Since Black Star started jumping on the bed." Kid said, not taking his eyes off on me. I sigh and put my chin in my hand. "I'm saying that there is no God in the first place."

"I'm sure there is a God out there, somewhere." Maka says, shyly stating her belief. "It doesn't matter what you believe, it's the same outcome either way." Now all eyes are on me, including Professor Stein's and Doctor Medusa's, waiting for me to elaborate on what I just said. I sigh heavily and shake my head. I point my finger into space as if I am stating a fact, which to me, I am. "Look, maybe there is no God and never was a God. Or God is there, but he just doesn't care anymore. Either way, we fend for ourselves and the people we trust. Do you think God is going to heal my injury? No!" I point to Professor Stein and he makes a slight movement to show that he knows I'm pointing to him and I continue. "It's going to be Professor Stein's training and experience that heals my injury. It's your battle experience and your survival instinct that brings you back to this academy. Waiting and praying for a miracle that will never come is only going to get you killed."

"Then how did Professor Stein come in the nick of time to save me and Soul?" Maka asked, pointing to herself and the albino boy behind her. "Most likely because he was informed of the situation and you just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Based on your friends condition, I'll say that you either stepped into unknown danger or you knew full well that the power that stood before you was superior but you decided to play the hero. Either way, you were a fool." Maka slaps me up side the face. I take it she didn't like my explanation of her question. "Careful, Miss Albarn." I say, then look at her from under my bangs. "You're using the actions of a brat. You might become one if you keep that up." With that, Maka stomps out of the room. I merely watch the empty doorway, trying to comprehend what I said. I know physical feelings, but I always seem to have trouble understanding emotional feelings, mostly my own. I can tell if people are happy, sad, or angry; it's what makes those feelings that I seem to lose.

"That was little harsh, don't you think?" Kid asked. He doesn't look mad or disappointed at what I said; just thoughtful. I try harder to comprehend what I said, trying to find a reason that my logic upset her. To me, it's just logic, facts that I say when people ask. "I simply answered, what is to me, fact and logic. There is no such thing as harsh or kind facts, just facts. It's how people take them that make the difference. I don't understand what I said that made her upset."

"Hmm," Everyone in the room turns to Professor Stein. He strokes his chin in thought. What goes on in his head is what he knows and what he knows alone. "You seem to know when people are feeling emotions and what emotions they are," He then looked up in deeper thought. "But you seem to have trouble on figuring out what causes these emotions. You figure things out with logic and speak of them that they are merely logic, which means you have no problem with identifying the cause of the emotions if they are direct, like something physical or someone tells you directly. But in this case, Maka's cause for her emotion was indirectly shown to you." Professor Stein looks at me with a knowing expression. "We all know what it is you said that upset Maka, so we will tell you just this once and explain it. Next time, use the explanation we are about to give you and use it as a starting point the next time something like this happens." Professor Stein motions for Kid to start explaining. Kid clears his throat and begins.

"Well, it's not that what you said isn't true, it's how you said it." Now I'm even more confused. Tsubaki walked up beside me with a face that holds compassion, and some pity I think. "You didn't put her feelings into consideration." I guess I know something about putting someones health into consideration, how can feelings be any different? I sigh, only slightly knowing what I should do but not knowing the outcome. "I guess I should apologize to her, is that the right thing to do?" I ask and look to Professor Stein. He smiles and nods. "That would be a good start." He stands up and shoos everybody out of the room, including Black Star who is still standing in my bed.

"Now that that's settled, Stein and I should get to work on your injury." Doctor Medusa pointed out. "But first, we will need to see how severe the injury is." Professor Stein finished. Doctor Medusa gets some extra pillows from a cabinet nearby and places them behind me in a way so that I can sit up comfortably. Professor Stein sits on a rolly chair at the foot of the bed and holds my foot. I see that the swelling had gotten to the size of a grape fruit and the bruising has gone from the middle of my lower leg all the way to my toes. He puts pressure in various places and looks up at me to check my reactions. Everywhere he puts pressure on hurts enough to make me flinch. He then moves my foot to a position as if I were walking up and inclined surface. I breath in through my teeth and grip the sheets tightly. Professor Stein then moves my foot into a position as if I were walking down a hill. "Please stop." I whimper. My foot was only just beginning to move into the position he wanted and already I was in so much pain. He then moved the sole of my foot inward and I start banging on the mattress, whimpering like a whipped dog. Professor Stein sighs and finally moves my foot into a comfortable position. "I don't think further examination will be needed." He takes out a cigarette and lights it. He breaths in, lets out a puff of smoke, and continues. "You have a grade three ankle sprain. All of your ligaments appear to be torn, almost completely. And you fibula seems to be broken at the lower and halfway points. What did you do, bang it with a rock or something?"

"Actually, my suitcase fell on it after I twisted it." I said, explaining why my ankle had gotten as bad as it did while pointing at the suitcase. "Well, we can be too sure about how to treat your injury if we are not 100% sure on what is wrong so we will have to put your ankle under an X-ray to know the full extent." Doctor Medusa says with a shy smile. "I'll bring you to the X-ray next door while Medusa stays here to make sure the images are received." Stein states then looks at me. "I must ask you to remove any piercings and jewelery from your body and leave all of your batteries and electronic devices here, please." Doctor Medusa gives me plastic baggy to put all my metal in and I remove everything that Professor Stein asked me to. I leave my little baggy at an end table next to me and Professor Stein stands next to me, about ready to pick me up. "Before we go," Professor Stein begins. "Is there any metal inside your body that I should be aware of. If there is, it will show up on the X-ray scans." I shake my head, "Not that I know of." Professor Stein picks me up in a way that my ankle will be comfortable and moves me to the room with the X-ray.

The room is white white with a table in the middle of the room and a giant camera over the table. There is a separate room at the corner divided by glass and control panels. Professor Stein places me on the table in the middle of the room. He puts some sort of brace made out of heavy cloth around my foot to make sure that it stays in place but makes sure that the X-ray will be able to capture an image. He then goes to the hidden little room in the corner and starts working the controls to the camera He speaks into a microphone, "I'm going to ask you to keep your foot still." Really, that's what he wants to say to me. "What makes you think I want to move it in the first place?" Professor Stein smiles, "Point taken." He moves onto positioning the camera over my ankle. I hear a few clicks and then one very loud click. This repeats two more times until Professor Stein finally says, "Okay, we're done."

"Finally, this place gives me goosebumps."

I was placed back onto the bed I was on earlier and Professor Stein and Doctor Medusa were looking at my X-ray images that were set on a light box. After a half-an-hour, they finally come up to me. Doctor Medusa starts it off. "You're fibula is defiantly broken in the lower and half-way points, and all of your ligaments are most defiantly torn and so is your tendon." Stein continues. "And you do have a third degree sprain. You also have some muscle damage and some broken bones where the fibula and the rest of the foot connect that needs surgery in order to correct."

"We will need to calm the swelling in your foot before we can start the surgery. I propose leech treatment to handle this delicate situation."

"I agree. After the swelling has gone down, we will start the surgery. Is this okay with you, Miss Blood?" Looks like I'm actually a part of the conversation now. I've never had so many people talk to me so much in one day. "You're the doctors, why are you asking me?"

The door opens to reveal Maka. Most likely checking up on her partner. Soul is so important to her that she is willing to endure being near me. She walks up to Soul's bed and sits at the foot of the bed. Professor Stein looks at me and he nods his head in Maka's direction, telling me that this is my chance to apologize. "Um, Maka?" I ask to get her attention. She looks at me with what seems to be a bored expression. "I'm, uh, sorry. For earlier." Maka faces her body towards me, looking fully interested in what I have to say. "I didn't take your feelings into consideration. I'm sorry for the way I explained everything and-" Before I could finish, Maka squeezed me into a teddy bear hug. "It's okay, I figured out you didn't mean it like that." How someone can forgive what I did just like that is beyond my comprehension, but better just to take it than try to make sense of it right now. I'll ask her later. I look above Maka's shoulder and see Professor Stein give me an approving nod while walking out the door. Maka let me go and went back to where she was sitting. She looks a lot happier now. "So what's up with your-" When Maka took a look at my blue and purple leg, she had dinner plates for eyes and her jaw was almost hitting the floor. I take the opportunity to answer while she's quiet. "I fell in a hole on the way here and my suit case fell on my already severely sprained ankle. All of my ligaments are torn, so is my tendon and some muscles. Some bones are broken and my fibula is broken in two places. I'm going to have surgery to some things up. I don't know what will happen after that as this is my first time getting a sprained ankle."

"Not the best first day here, huh?"

"I don't know about that. You're not exactly irritating to talk to. This is actually the first conversation I've had without without punching someone." Maka looks a little scared over something I think I just said. "I mean that as a complement, you're fun to talk to." Maka sighs in relief. I guess I hit the mark. We suddenly hear Soul yelling at the top of his lungs. I jump so much that I literally fall out of the bed. It was so sudden and right when I had become so relaxed. "Soul! Soul!" Maka yells. Doctor Medusa walks up from behind the curtains, calm and relaxed. "What's the matter?"

"Good, Doctor Medusa. It's Soul." Soul continues to yell at the top of his lungs. When he finally quiets down, he grips Maka's hand. "Soul." Maka says, grabbing her partners attention. "I'm alright." Souls says, catching his breath and continues. "I'll be okay, I just had a bad dream that's all." Maka sighs in relief. Doctor Medusa smiles and says, "That's good, Soul. But id anything does come up, call me right away." Doctor Medusa says and notices me on the floor. "I see you got spooked enough to fall out of the bed." I'm still a little too shaken up to answer but I merely nod to tell her that I heard her. She and Maka help me back onto the bed and put me into the position I was in before. Doctor Medusa returns to her work out of sight and Maka returns to her spot on Soul's bed. "You okay?" I turn to see that Soul was addressing me. "A little shaken up, but I'm good."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Soul takes notice of my foot and winds up in the same state as Maka was. I moan in frustration as I do not feeling saying the same thing twice. Maka figures this out and repeats what I said to her. "Well that ain't cool." he says. I raise an eye brow ay his mention of the word 'cool'. The only time I ever hear the word back home is when someone is referring to the temperature. Soul catches on to this and also my accent that the other kids seem to have missed. "Just where are you from?" Soul asks.

"I'm from the UK. I grew up in London in an orphanage." I explain, then add, "And we do not use the word 'cool' the way you just did, nor is 'ain't a proper conjunction." Yup, my English instincts are kicking in. Soul shrugs his shoulders. "Better get used to it."

"Fine. But please explain the term 'cool' and that term that American boys use when addressing the status of a women and vice verse." Maka giggles then asks, "Hot?" "Yes," I say, pointing to Maka as if she answered a trivia question right. "What does 'hot' mean. Do you mean something like a boiling pot? Or a fever or something?" Soul chuckles. "Nah, it's just another way of saying someone is attractive. We also use it in the fever or boiling pot manner, too."

"There are so many ways to use one word."

"Yeah, and 'cool' is a positive outlook on a situation, event, object, or person." I look to Maka and see that she is enjoying the conversation. "By the way, what's your name?" Soul asks.

"My name is Shadow 'Mary' Blood."

"Cool name, mines cooler. I'm Soul Eater. Nice to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

** Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I know I did. I am open to suggestions and any characters from the anime and manga that you wanna see earlier on, any ironic or comedic situations you think will make the story funny, anything; I'm open to all. And Please review; I love reviews. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Soul was with me when Stein walked in with a bucket of leeches, which kinda looked weird for anyone who didn't know the situation. Though it did look weird for Soul and I, too. A big clear bucket full of slimy worms with teeth being carried by a man known to be sadistic throughout the school, as Soul and Maka had told me. Soul watched as Professor Stein attached the leeches to my swelling ankle and asked if it hurt. I told him that it actually feels like butterfly kisses, but as soon my ankle started to return to its normal size they started to feel like little stings. During that, it reminded me of one of the few times I payed attention to the world around me. I told Soul the story of when Wammy House brought all of the kids to a lake during the summer five years ago, when I was twelve.<p>

All of the boys went skinny dipping in the middle of the day, in front of all the girls as a prank. They were the first ones in. I was listening to my iPod as usual when all of a sudden, the screams of the crowd of boys over powered my music so I was forced to rid myself of them. Turns out that there were leeches in the lake. What really made Soul squeamish was when I told him that a few of the boys had several leeches that had attached themselves to places where an English women would never speak of out loud in public. Professor Stein listened to my little story when he was pulling the leeches off of my leg. He laughed out loud when I got to the last part. I never took Professor Stein to be a person to laugh in front of people; he's always so serious. After all of the leeches were removed, Professor Stein and Doctor Medusa knocked me out with a drug and cut Soul off from me with the curtains when I on the verge of passing out.

When I finally wake up, Soul isn't in the bed next to me and I have a cast on my right leg. The sheets on Soul's former bed are tightly folded around the mattress and the covers are folded at the end of the bed. "Oh, you're awake now. That's good." I see Professor Stein appear from behind the curtains, no doubt he's checking up on me. He's smoking a cigarette and his hands are in the pockets of his lab coat pockets. I feel restless and willing to run around for hours. "How long have I been out? I feel like I can run a hundred miles." Professor Stein chuckles. "I would expect so. You've been asleep for two days; I must say, you sleep like a rock." I giggle at the strange simile. I've heard it before as I know that I am a heavy sleeper, but it still gives me the giggles. Then there are seven new bodies that come into the room. I can name five: Tsubaki, Black Star, Maka, Soul, and Kid. The last two are the seemingly related girls on either side of Kid. Soul is dressed in a different attire than what he was wearing when I met him. The last time I met him he was in a T-shirt and boxers. Now he is in red jeans, a black and yellow sports jacket, and a headband with a patch and clip on it.

"Hey, your finally awake." Maka says, wearing a cheerful smile. "Hello, everyone. Hello, two girls who I've met before but don't know the names of." I sing, waving. The small girl giggles loudly. "That was so funny!" she yells childishly. I find her irritating and I don't see whats so funny about what I just said. The taller girl sighs with a carefree smile. "We didn't get the opportunity to introduce ourselves. I'm Liz, and giggles over there is Patty." I think about what I learned I think three days ago: put others feeling into consideration. I breath deeply and try to suppress the urge in telling off the annoying Patty. "It's very nice to meet you, Liz and Patty." I say in almost a growling tone, my jaw clenching tight. I am trying to suppress my growing urge to completely crack because Patty is still laughing annoyingly loud. Professor Stein notices my features. "Patty, I have an assignment for you." Patty stops her annoying laughing and gives Professor Stein her full attention. Everyone else looked to Professor Stein out of curiosity. "I need you to find an item hidden in the school-" Professor Stein didn't finish because Patty had run right out the door yelling "ready or not, here I come" down the hall.

I let out all my frustration by screaming into the pillow. "I must say, you're pretty good at holding in your heat even though it's your first time. Though your soul wasn't."

"Yeah, I noticed your soul, too." Maka says. Professor Stein looks to Maka in realization and speaks. "Ah, that's right. You stomped out of the room, so you didn't hear my evaluation of Shadow's social health." Maka looks to Professor Stein in curiosity and I can see a faint blush on Maka's cheeks. I wonder why she's blushing. Professor Stein continues. "Shadow knows what you are feeling, but not why, at least not indirectly. She can tell why you are feeling an emotion if you either tell her or the cause is obvious." Professor Stein takes the cigarette out of his mouth and blows a puff of smoke. "It would also seem that, Shadow, you have very poor social health and can't last very long with an individual who seems annoying to you. You seem to handle Black Star pretty well; but when Patty started talking, your soul immediately started to show signs of cracking. It still is, but at a slower rate. You're not used to conversations, are you?" Maka looks to me then back to Professor Stein. "But Professor Stein," Maka says. "Shadow talked to me and Soul just fine two days ago." Ah, so I learned to put others feelings into consideration two days ago. Professor Stein puts the cigarette back in between his lips. "Mainly because there was only the two of you in the room."

"Doctor Medusa was in the room, too."

"She wasn't a part of the conversation." Professor Stein sighs heavily then continues. "Basically, the less people that are in the room, the longer Shadow can last in a conversation before she cracks. Though, I think Patty and Black Star are a different story." I zone out a little and spot Kid doing something with the medicine bottles on the shelf across the room from me. I go back to listening to Professor Stein. "It would seem that if Shadow deems anyone 'annoying' she will be less likely to last long, even if she is in a room alone with the individual." Professor Stein looks to me. "Tell me Shadow, what normally happens when you actually do crack? You soul shows signs of cracking before." I think of the last time that things got violent; it was four weeks ago with a random guy that kept following me and yelling in my ear when I went to the grocery store. "Last time, I dislocated both of a mans shoulders, busted his knee caps and one of his elbows, blinded one of his eyes, broke his nose, and I think I actually crushed all of the bones in his hand by slamming it with a propane tank." I sigh and end it off. "In short, things got very violent." Professor Stein stays silent. "Ah, everything's perfect." That was random, it sounded like Kid. I look to the shelf where I last saw him. He's still there, but his eyes are sparkling with pleasure and the shelf behind him is perfectly symmetrical. What an odd habit. "Don't worry Shadow, you don't have to worry about the medicine bottles anymore."

"Um, thank you?"

Professor Stein cuts in, "I need to go speak with Lord Death for a moment. Lunch is almost over, you guys. I recommend getting to class soon."

"Yes, Professor Stein. We'll go soon." Maka says respectfully. "Hey, I have an idea." Tsubaki finally speaks. "Lets all sign Shadows cast before we go, as a get well token."

Soul: "That sounds cool."

Black Star: "Alright. You're one lucky girl, Shadow; you get to have my autograph."

Professor Stein: "I guess I could take the time."

Black Star is the first to sign his name. He takes a black marker out of one of his pockets and signs his name really big so that it covers the entire right side of the cast. The rest sign their names in moderate sizes with little get well messages. Soul's and Liz's letters are lazy, Maka's and Tsubaki's are decent, Professor Stein's are fancy, and Kid is still writing his. "Kid, hurry up. We need to get to class." Liz complains. Kid makes no sign of moving, so I do. I want everyone to leave. I jerk my leg up and make him mess up a letter. He sits in his position quietly for a few seconds before he suddenly coughs up blood and collapses on the floor. Liz sighs and grabs Kid's legs, then drags him out of the room.

Professor Stein: "That was mean."

Me: "Bite me."

I grab my baggy from the end table, which I had left there since two days ago, and take out my iPod along with my headphones. Position my headphones in their usual fashion pick a song from my iPod. I'm in the mood for Evanescence. I scroll to the artist of my choosing and pick the song Bring Me to Life. I click on my noise cancelers and lean back into my pillows, imagining battle scenes that might work if I were working on a music video.

* * *

><p><span>Stein's POV<span>

Shadow pulls out her headphones and zones out into her own little world, blocking out the world around her. It seems as if she wants to be left alone. I look at her soul: the moment the music starts playing, her soul settles down and relaxes. Then it changes color, from bright sky blue to a deep gray. It moves into different shapes, almost fluid like. It must be the music she's listening to. It's so loud that I can hear the lyrics clearly. It starts off as an eery melody from a piano and then a women sings in a haunting and mystifying voice.

_How can you see into my eyes;_

_Like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core;_

_Where I've become so numb._

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold;_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home._

From what I can tell by listening to the first stanza, the song might be about love.

Liz: "I know that song, that's Bring Me to Life by Evanescence."

Maka: "Sounds kind of dark, don't you think?"

Soul: "Whatever."

The children leave for their afternoon classes and I leave for the Death Room. I need to report to Lord Death about my observations of Shadow.

We all did our research on the girl, and we found a fair share of police records. Turns out that Shadow almost killed a child at the orphanage she is from about three years ago. I had visited Wammy House to elaborate the story. The other children say that the child had pestered Shadow for almost eight hours straight. The child was known for sick pranks. As a last ditch effort to get Shadow to pay attention to him, he pulled out a kitchen knife and pretended to act as if he was going to stab Shadow. Shadow went all out against the child. The child suffered major hemorrhage to his head and his right hand was cut off by the very knife he pretended to use. What she did is something similar to what I used to do. Everyone has a hint of madness inside of them, some stronger than others. Mine is curiosity and hers is wrath, one of the Seven Deadly Sins of man. If this goes unchecked for too much longer, someone might actually die... and she might start collecting human souls. I almost guarantee it.

I open the door to the Death Room and make my way to Lord Death. He's in his usual spot: on the white stage in front of his mirror, keeping watch on the world. Lord Death sees my reflection in his mirror and turns to face me.

Lord Death: "Ah, Stein. Good to see you. How is our new student?"

Me: "Her injury has been cared for and is resting in the infirmary."

Lord Death: "And what we talked about earlier?"

Me: "..."

Lord Death had asked me to research Shadow's past and observe her after we had found out about what she had done.

Me: "Shadow seems to have very poor social skills, social health, and patience. When Patty began to talk in her usual manner and when Black Star merely entered the room, Shadow's soul began to show signs of cracking from pressure more quickly than the others in the room. Whoever she finds to be annoying, she can't stay in the room with them for long. But before I left to come here, when Shadow turned on her music, her soul relaxed, changed color, and began to stretch and change. The music seems to relax her, but I don't know what might be causing her soul to change color and stretch.

"If Shadow continues to have her music on, then the ones she deems annoying might not effect her at all."

Lord Death: So if she is listening to music, then large crowds nor annoying individuals will effect her at all?"

Me: "Yes, unless someone decides to make the mistake of taking off her headphones by force."

Lord Death: "I heard that conversation. But I guess that criminal had it coming either way, though the situation could have been handled better."

Me: "There's also something else. I spoke to the head of the orphanage and he spoke of an incident that happened when Shadow was in kindergarten. Shadow intentionally stabbed her hands on note collectors enough for the punctures to go all the way through her hands. They say she wanted to know if the people around her were too stupid to recognize an emergency. That she wanted to start a panic. Lord Death, if her madness continues to progress like this she could actually kill someone and start collecting human souls or permanently hurt herself. This is a problem we must deal with immediately."

Lord Death: "Yes, that is a problem. Stein, since you had similar problems in the past, I will leave suppressing Shadow's madness up to you."

Me: "And what about a meister partner for Shadow?"

Lord Death: "I've already looked into that. I've already called all weaponless meisters to the Death Room. All you need to do is bring Shadow here as soon as possible.

Me: "Yes, Lord Death. Right away."

I turn to go get Shadow.

To think that a five-year-old girl would inflict mortal injury on herself; if anyone else were to think about it, they would say that she was dared to do it or that she just wanted some attention. Shadow doesn't seem like the kind of person that would do something that drastic for such a pathetic reason. It's almost like she wanted to show that the people around her were inferior, that they wouldn't know what to do in a situation like that and break down. Based on what she said when she spoke of God, she might have wanted to show her belief through action, "we are left to fend for ourselves and for others", it is training, experience, and instinct that keep us alive, not God. What started this though process?

I open the infirmary door and see Shadow just as I left her. She's still sitting back on the pillows, listening to her music. Shadow is listening to a different song than before but it's still the same singer.

_It's true;_

_We're all a little insane._

_But it's so clear;_

_Now that I'm unchained_

_Fear is only in our minds;_

_Taking over all the time._

_Fear is only in our minds;_

_But it's taking over all the time._

Almost ironic how this song matches what she might have been trying to prove all those years ago. I look at her hands: they still have the ungodly scars of the massive puncture wounds. Then I look at her soul: it's crimson now, and it's twisting in ways that are hard to describe. Her soul is reacting to how her mind reacts to the music. I go and tap her on the shoulder. She opens her eyes and removes her headphones. She also turns off her iPod then gives me her full attention. Her soul returns to the normal bright sky blue color and sphere shape, but it's agitated.

Me: "Lord Death would like to see you. I'll get you crutches so that you can walk on your own." I go to the shelf across the room and pull out crutches from behind it. I hear Shadow move from under the sheets to a sitting position on the side of the bed. I hear the rock hard cast on her leg hit the tile floor. I turn to Shadow and give her the crutches. She positions them under her arms and gets comfortable.

Shadow: "I'm ready, lets get this over with." I get to the door first and hold it open for her. Her soul shows pleasure in having this independence with a severe injury, even if it's only walking on her own.

* * *

><p><span>Shadows POV<span>

I must say, I was expecting to be staying cooped up in the infirmary until my ankle heals. But I'm actually allowed to walk around on my own. Even if I need crutches to move around, at least I don't have to stay in one place. Professor Stein and I walk in silence for awhile. I was actually getting tired of listening to music. It's just one of those times when I want to listen to silence; peaceful and calm silence. That is, until my curiosity gets the best of me.

Me: "Professor Stein, what does LD want to see me for?"

Professor Stein: "We're going to see if we can partner you up with a meister. There are several meisters in the academy without weapon partners because they weren't compatible."

Me: "..."

Mind as well see who the idiots are. People might just surprise you.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I haven't decided on what weapon Shadow should be. If you've seen a cool weapon in a movie, TV show, anime, or manga that you think is really cool, tell me the name and I will look it up. You have to describe where the main parts of the weapons occur on Shadow's body when she partially transforms, if she what kind of martial art you want her to train in, the strengths of the weapon form, and also the weaknesses. Also, make the weapon unique, what is its color, what makes it different from other weapons of its kind. Like how Soul and Spirit are both Scythes but they are completely different in appearance. See you later, I look forward to lots of reviews. :3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG, thank you all of my loyal reviewers. All of you had amazing ideas, but I could only choose one. The winner is (drum roll, please)... Bum, bum, bum, bum ,bum, bum... ChyukiLuvs2Glomp. Thank you ChyukiLuvs2Glomp, your ideas best suite my characters rough nature and ( I didn't tell you guys this) her small size. Shadow is really only 5'2'' I'm going to have the gang (excluding the staff because they know Shadow's age) figure out her age soon enough. WvLadyAlphaWolf, Poison1234, and finalhearts824, I appreciate your contribution to my story and thank you for the suggestions. Something to point out: I'm really just making decisions as I go with the story. This is only the beginning and I'm having ideas that might knock the rating up a notch. Also, since this is the beginning of the story, I am open to all story ideas. Fans have more ideas as to how the story can move along than the other. You guys have no idea how much you can personalize a story if you talk to the author. But no OC's. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Professor Stein and I make it to the door of the Death Room. As it did with Justin and I, the door opens by itself. Professor Stein holds out his arm inviting me to go in first, following the "ladies first" rule that most Americans seem to lack. I take his invitation and go in first. The walk to the stage is just as it was when Justin first brought me here. I hear the door slam shut behind me and then Professor Stein's foot steps. We continue down the hall made of guillotines until we stop at a familiar white stage with the familiar LD on it. There are four students with him as well.<p>

Three of them are boys and the last is a girl. The first boy, starting on the far left, has blond hair and green eyes, two little hoop earrings in each of his ears, a white trench coat that opens at the belly with no shirt under it and a very loose tie around his neck, purple plaid pants that are held up by a white belt, and white shoes with no socks. The second boy in the line has bright silver hair and ice blue eyes. He wears a blue and black striped long-sleeved shirt with a white winter vest over it, dark blue skinny jeans, and white Nike's. The next boy is fairly tall and somewhat skinny. He has a dark green afro with eye color to match, olive skin, he wears a white muscle shirt, long and baggy black pants, and black untied Nike's. The girl at the far right has short black hair, deep gray eyes, and olive skin. She wears a black and yellow plaid T-shirt, short black shorts, black knee-high loafers, and chains around her waist. She has no piercings anywhere.

LD: "Ah, looks like you two have made it. Thanks for coming."

The students stay silent, as well as Professor Stein and I.

LD: "Shadow, we need to assign you to a partner. Weapons can't do much of anything without a meister and you can't perform soul resonance without someone to resonate with."

I can understand that; without someone to wield it, all a weapon can do is lay on the ground. The first boy I described earlier steps up in front of me.

First boy: "My name is Hiro, I will be your night in shining armor."

Really? This guy has got to be kidding me.

Professor Stein: "Even though you're injured, you should be able to transform just fine. Transform and then we'll see if you're compatible with any of the meisters here."

Me: "How will we know if I'm compatible or not?"

Professor Stein: "You'll know when you see it, if it comes."

I sigh and then transform into my weapon form. I turn into a double mid-evil spiked flail mace. My handles are pure Ebony with Silver Ivy etched into the wood in rose thorn patterns, very thin and detailed. What can I say, I like roses. My handles also have white tassels with Ruby skulls hanging from them. The chains are condensed silver so that they are very hard to break. The mace balls are skulls with many very thin but very sharp Ebony needles covering practically every open space of the skull. The eyes have rubies inside them to create beautiful and scary features for my skulls.

The moment I fall into Hiro's hands he yells in pain. Turns out my soul rejected Hiro by growing needles through my handles. He immediately drops me and my handles turn back to normal. I turn back into my human form and land on my left leg to avoid putting pressure on my healing ankle. Professor Stein gives me one of my crutches so that I can stand up. Hiro is whimpering on the floor, holding his punctured hands out for all to see.

LD: "Hiro, go and see Doctor Medusa in the infirmary."

Hiro does what he is asked and leaves the Death Room. I look to the remaining three meisters and they seem a little scared after what they witnessed. The boy that looks like personified winter nervously steps up.

Second boy: "Hello, my name is Frost Faust."

As in the Faust? The German scientist that studied witch craft and and sold his soul to the first kishin 800 years ago? Is this guy a descendent? I must have him. I transform into my weapon form again and land in his hands. Guess my wish isn't going to be granted because everything happens the same way it happened with Hiro. Frost screams in pain, I transform back, he gets sent to the infirmary. The tall boy is next.

Third boy: "Yo, my name's Dud Vo."

Yo must be a culture thing somewhere in this country. I repeat the process I had done with Hiro and Frost with the same outcome. Last is the girl in skimpier clothes than me.

Last Meister: "Hi, my names Alex Gill."

This is the last person; she has to be my meister. Not that I'm going to like working with a girl much, but I need someone to fight with. At least it's not Hiro. Nope, same turn out. Alex goes to the infirmary just like everybody else. I turn back into my human form one last time and land the same way I've been landing the last three times. I lean on the one crutch to keep myself standing. Both LD and Professor Stein sigh in disappointment.

Professor Stein: "Before we give up, why don't I give it a try. My soul is flexible so I might be able to use you. If not, well I don't know what to say about that."

Professor Stein is intelligent and I might be able to make conversation with him. But he seems to be a scientific man instead of literate or historical. I transform again and land in Professor Stein's hands. Guess what, same out come. Guess there's something wrong with my soul. I transform back into my human form yet again and do what I did last time.

LD: "This is a problem."

Professor Stein: "Your soul seems to not take to people very kindly even if you yourself are willing to give the person a chance. Frost Faust was the perfect example."

Me: "How did you know?"

Professor Stein looks at me with a knowing look.

Professor Stein: "Your face said it all."

I blush slightly. LD turns to the mirror behind him and the reflection begins to ripple and ping.

LD: "Justin? Are you there?"

The image of an office with Step Up playing on full blast in the background comes up. It's like Skype without internet connection, all you need is a mirror. Justin suddenly pops up into the image. I can't explain why, but I've been missing that guy –where has he been?

Justin: "Oh, my lord. Give me your orders so that I may swiftly obey."

I hide my lips and giggle. Justin has the music in the background on full blast but he still has his earphones in his ears. Justin catches sight of me and smiles.

Justin: "Ah, how has the maiden been faring in the academy so far?"

Me: "I've been asleep for two days and, with this injury, I won't be doing anything for a while. The students are nice, but they are kind of annoying at the same time."

Justin: "I'm sorry to hear that."

LD cuts in to get down to business.

LD: "Justin, there seems to be-"

LD remembers that Justin is still wearing his headphones and Justin can't read his lips. LD sighs and hands over the conversation to Professor Stein.

Professor Stein: "Justin, there has been a change in plans."

Justin brings his full attention to Professor Stein.

Justin: "What has happened? What caused the plans to change?"

Professor Stein: "Shadow's soul seems to reject any meister that attempts to wield her. I, who has a flexible soul to match almost any wavelength, wasn't even compatible with her. We are asking you to take her into your custody and train her to fight on her own, until we find someone who is a match for her."

I feel like they're discussing an arranged marriage.

Justin: "Ah, I see. Her situation is quite similar to what mine was. I will do as Lord Death asks of me. But, what about her injury?"

Professor Stein: "She will heal at your place so that you can get whatever needs to be taught through words out of the way. With her age, she doesn't know what the younger students have learned; she's around three years behind."

Great, homework!

Justin: "So what are the travel plans? Will you be escorting Miss Shadow to London or shall I come back to escort her?"

Wait a minute, this guy? This is the guy that got me here in the first place?

Me: "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. You're the guy who got me here in the first place?"

Justin: "I didn't get you anywhere. It was your choice to go to the academy in the first place."

Wait, what?

Me: "But my caretakers at the orphanage said..."

Now I get it. I cross my arms and frown.

Me: "They just wanted me out of their lives."

Stein went back to the conversation, ignoring me. I wanted the subject to be over, too.

Stein: "As she is your responsibility and I have classes to teach, you will come back and then escort Miss Shadow back to London."

Justin: "I understand, I will make the travel arrangements now. I will be there by mid-day tomorrow."

Stein: "See you, Justin.

Then the mirror went back to its' original reflective state. Professor Stein turned to me.

Stein: "I guess it's a good thing that you didn't unpack anything."

You can say that again. Speaking of which, I need to change. I would also like a shower since I haven't showered in two days.

Me: "So, before I change and go to bed, can I take a shower first?"

Stein: "I don't see why not. But I will need to give you a plastic cover for your cast so that it doesn't get wet and come undone."

I nod and pick up my other crutch. Professor Stein and I turn to leave and I hear LD give us some goofy good-byes.

LD: "Good-bye. Have fun. Keep those screws in."

Keep the screws in? I look at Professor Stein and the screw inside his head.

Me: "Professor Stein, may I ask you a question?"

Stein: "You may?"

Me: "Why do you have a screw inside your head?"

Stein: "A personal experiment. I figured that if I keep winding up my focus that I would be more likely to keep my sanity."

Me: "Is your hypothesis correct?"

Stein: "So far, yes. But things can change in the experiments environment."

Me: "Makes sense. Thank you for wrapping up my ankle by the way."

Professor Stein looks down to me and smiles.

Stein: "You're welcome."

Did I see sentiment behind those glasses? I smile and "walk" along back to the infirmary so that I can get my night clothes and the plastic cover Professor Stein promised me so that I can take a shower without my bandages falling off.

* * *

><p>The walk back to a infirmary was quiet except for my headphones blasting You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring. My number one favorite song. But on the way, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I know someone was watching me, but I couldn't tell who or from where. So I decided to put it off.<p>

_Now Dance, fucker, dance._

_Man he never had a chance_

_And no one ever knew_

_It was really only you._

_And now you steal away  
>Take him out today<br>Nice work you did  
>You're gonna go far, kid<em>

_With a thousand lies_  
><em>And a good disguise<em>  
><em>Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>  
><em>Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>  
><em>When you walk away<em>  
><em>Nothing more to say<em>  
><em>See the lightning in your eyes<em>  
><em>See 'em running for their lives.<em>

Nothing nor no one is better than The Offspring. I thank YouTube and The Batman series. It was a tribute video to the character Joker. I watched all four seasons and all of my favorites were all of the ones that the Joker appeared in, whether it was only a second or an imitation by Clayface. I guess I have an admiration for clowns for their audacity and, hello –I want to walk around pasty white with flamboyant clothes.

Professor Stein opens the door for me and I "walk" in. I sit on the bed and Professor Stein moves my suit case towards me so that I can grab what I need before I hit the showers. Professor Stein opens a drawer and pulls out a plastic cover that is shaped like a very long fish baggy with elastic string at the opening to hold it closed. I open my suit case and pull out my night clothes and under garments. I believe foreign countries call them panties. Professor Stein hands me the plastic cover. I pull one of the ear pieces to behind my ear so that I can listen to Professor Stein and my music at the same time.

Stein: "Here you go. I will escort you to the girls locker room and be with you in case you need any help."

Doctor Medusa comes from out of nowhere and wackes Professor Stein behind the head.

Medusa: "Stein, you perverted man. And how dare you forget about a highly qualified nurse –I'm insulted."

She says this in fake hurt and crosses her arms. Professor Stein plops down on a rolly chair and starts spinning around.

Stein: "How could I forget a beautiful women like you?"

Then he starts laughing in a goofy manner. I sigh and get up. I grab my crutches before I start walking again. I keep a firm hold on my clothes and plastic cover while I walk with my crutches. Doctor Medusa opens the infirmary door for me and I walk out. I hear the door shut behind me and Doctor Medusa walks in front of me so that she can lead me to the girls locker room.

Medusa: "So what music are you listening to?"

My music has changed from the Offspring to Sick Puppies

Me: "Rock. You're Going Down by Sick Puppies."

We get to the girls locker room and Doctor Medusa holds the door open for me. We both step in and the showers are right in front of us plain as day. I "walk" to the sinks and rest my stuff on the rim.

_Its been a long time coming_

_And the tables turned around_

_Cause one of us is goin'_

_One of us is goin' down._

_I'm not runnin'_

_Its a little different now_

_Cause one of us is goin'_

_One of us is goin' down._

The chorus of the song blasts from my headphones when I take them off. I take my iPod out of my pocket, unlock the screen, pause my music, and lock the screen again. I also turn off the sound cancelers in my headphones. I put my iPod back in my pocket but hang my head phones on the rim of the sink. Doctor Medusa sits on a bench beside the sink I'm at. I strip down to my birthday suit and dump my clothes in the sink. I grab the plastic cover that Professor Stein gave me and slip it over my cast. I grab one crutch and limp over to the shower. There's no curtain but there are big bottles of shampoo, conditioner, rose and vanilla scented soap bars, disposable razors, and a stool in the corner. The tiles on the floor and surrounding walls are bright red –my favorite color. The shower head and knobs are black with silver little LD masks on them. I turn the hot water knob three times and turn the cold water knob once. The water starts out freezing but turns into a bearable hot. I lean the crutch on the wall and sit on the stool. I grab the rose scented shampoo and squirt a decent sized amount into my hand. I soak my hair more then move out from under the water. I lather the shampoo into my hair and massage my scalp. I make sure to get every inch of my head then move to under the water again.

Medusa: "So how do you like our school so far?"

I guess she wants to make conversation. I grab the conditioner bottle and repeat the shampoo process.

Me: "The students are obnoxious, scared little girls when it comes to getting poked by needles."

Medusa: "Poked by needles?"

Me: "LD tried to partner me up with four different students. I was told to transform and let the meisters try to wield me. The first test subject said he was going to be my night in shining armor. But when I landed into his hands, my handles grew really long needles and poked his hands all the way through. He turned out to be a sissy."

Medusa: "Oh, so that's what happened to Hiro and the others."

I rinse out my hair and grab the rose scented soap bar.

Me: "Let me guess, you were the poor victim of annoying whines and whimpers."

Doctor Medusa comes up behind me and chuckles.

Medusa: "Yes, unfortunately. Let me get your back; I am here to help."

I nod and hand Doctor Medusa the soap bar. She gets her hands wet and I feel the soap bar roam my back as well as her other hand rubbing the soap suds around. I feel her eyes on me, almost like she's analyzing me like a scientist analyzes his experiments in every little detail. I feel one of Doctor Medusa's finger run down from the base of my neck down my spinal chord. That is the area of my metal chain tattoo, it follows my spinal chord.

Me: "Was washing my back just an excuse to get a closer look at my tattoos?"

I smirk when I hear her chuckle.

Medusa: "Is it that obvious?"

Her hands return to washing my back.

Me: "You could have just asked –I would have said yes."

I feel her hands leave my back and hear the hard bar of soap softly hit the tile. I then feel both of Doctor Medusa's fingers on my back, tracing the flow of the black feathers on either side of the chain. I then feel her hands and my shoulders and they slid down my arms, feeling Doctor Medusa's eyes on the entangling barbed wire tattooed around my arms.

Medusa: "Interesting choices. You chose symbols that mean death and restraint."

Finally someone who knows the term symbolism. I chuckle.

Me: "You're the first one to know what they mean."

She chuckles and I continue.

Me: "The black wings represent death and freedom and the chain and barbed wire represents a prison. Together, they represent reality."

I feel Doctor Medusa's hands return to washing my back and she picks up the soap bar again. I feel the curiosity rise in her presence.

Medusa: "How is that?"

Me: "Death is an inevitable fate of every living being. There is no such thing as true immortality yet people seek it through legends or collecting human souls. The fear of death drives that motive as well as caging ones self inside the authority of a powerful ruler. To be protected from the dangers of the outside world and to live as long as possible. Just rotting away waiting for death to come to you even though you fear it. But yet death is also a freedom. Only in death are we free from the restraints of reality.

I was so lost in my explanation that only now do I notice that Doctor Medusa has gone on to washing the rest of my body. I don't mind, though. Her hands are soft and she's only washing me. Maids that worked for rich women washed the bodies of their employers during the early Victorian era in Europe.

Doctor Medusa moves in front of me and starts washing my legs.

Medusa: "That is a very logical and interesting view."

She finishes with my legs and moves to my torso. The rest of the washing goes on silently, but I feel her eyes on me –noting my features. I feel curiosity in the stare instead of the hate and fear I normally got back in London. Everyone could tell that I was different by my behavior, reputation, and by how I dressed. Skimpy back home is decent here compared to Liz and Patty.

Doctor Medusa's hands leave my body and I move to under the water, rinsing off the soap. I enjoy the hot water a few seconds longer before I turn off the water. Doctor Medusa hands me a white towel. I take it and begin drying off.

When I'm dried off, I grab the crutch I placed against the wall and limp back to the sink with my belongings. I grab my night clothes form atop the dirty day clothes and put them on. My night clothes aren't very different from my day clothes. I slip on the black spaghetti strap shirt that says "Bite Me" in red on the back, my black lace undergarments, and my red plaid cotton bottoms. I fold my dirty clothes so that I can more easily carry them. I slip the plastic cover off of my cast and shake off the water over the sink. I grab my headphones and iPod and put them on in their usual fashion. I grab the other crutch that I had leaned next to the sink and make myself comfortable for the walk back. Doctor Medusa opens the door for me and we both walk back to the infirmary in silence.

* * *

><p>When we finally get back, everyone (Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz, but no Patty thank the heavens) is here. Professor Stein is in his chair at the desk looking through some papers.<p>

Maka: "Hey, you're back."

Me: "Sure seems like it."

Kid: "How was your shower? Refreshing considering you didn't shower for two days?"

Me: "Yeah."

Black Star: "I hope you didn't mess up the autograph I gave you."

Me: "No, it's fine."

Tsubaki: "We came over to check up on you."

Soul: "That, and we heard that you poked a couple of kids hands clean through."

Me: "That rumor is true, though I didn't do it on purpose."

Liz: "Yeah, Professor Stein told us. Guess your soul wavelength won't accept just anyone."

Maka: "Can I try it out?"

It doesn't seem like a bad idea. If she can hold me, I might be able to stay here and get some homework help from her. She seems to be an intelligent girl. Professor Stein stops what he's doing and observes us. Doctor Medusa sighs and goes to get supplies ready for the more-than-likely factor that I will poke Maka. I nod and lean a crutch against the wall behind me. I transform and land in Maka's hands. Same result as last time. Maka drops me on the floor and I transform back.

Maka: "Ow, Frost wasn't kidding."

Soul: "Guess I'll be cooking dinner for a while."

Doctor Medusa pushes Professor Stein off of his chair, literally, and has Maka sit. Professor Stein stands up and pats the dust off his hind.

Kid: "Why don't I try. If your soul rejects me I'll quickly heal."

Me: "Um, okay."

I really don't feel like transforming and being dropped on the floor again. But I'd might as well try it. I transform for the last time and land in Kid's hand. I remain in his hand but my soul did reject him. Needles are sticking out of his hand in every direction. I transform back into my human form. I am disappointed that I won't be able to stay here with a partner. But I have to give these guys credit: they were fully willing to try and wield me even after they knew that I would poke clean through their hands. I see the small little holes in Kid's hand close up slowly.

Maka: "I'm surprised you're not jumping at the chance to try wielding Shadow, Black Star.

Black Star: "Nah, I've already got the coolest weapon in the academy, why would I try for anything less."

Well, at least he has appreciation for the weapon hes got. Though I don't like being referred to as inferior to someone else.

Tsubaki: "Black Star, I'm sure Shadow is a strong weapon in her own right. Every weapon has their own abilities and strengths.

That shuts up the loud mouth. I grab the crutches and make my way over to the bed. I sit down and yawn.

Me: "Look, as much as I like having you guys around, I need to sleep so that I can get ready to leave for London tomorrow."

Maka: "You're leaving tomorrow? Why?"

Me: "Since no one here is able to wield me, LD is sending me to train with Justin so that I'll be able to fight on my own."

Maka: "Wow, you'll be getting personal training from a Death Scythe."

Soul: "That's so cool."

A few seconds tick by before my brain finally remembers what "cool" means.

Kid: "Well, we'll leave you to sleep. Have a good nights rest."

The others wave their good-byes and finally all of them leave. I pull out my iPod charger from the plastic baggy tied to my suit case and plug it in to the outlet behind the nightstand next to me. I connect my iPod to the charging end and set it on the table. I pull my headphones over my ears and listen to some slow songs to lull me to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day. I open one of my eyes to see Professor Stein sit back in his chair. One of the wheels break and the chair fall backwards. I snort and let out some breathy laughs before I let myself fall under the Sand Man's spell.

* * *

><p><strong> Well, how did I do? What could have been better and how? What did you really like and why? I love reviews people. Reviews are my best friends, and the people who post them. Love you, I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. C Ya!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, I've got eight reviews even though it's only been three chapters.**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp, I'm happy that you're happy. Keep bringing in those reviews**

**poison1234: Trust me, I sweat dropped too and I wrote the damn thing.**

**Finalhearts824: Tattoos are meant to symbolize something whether it be something someone thinks is cool or a life situation.**

**Thank you, guys for all of the reviews. If you know anyone who loves Soul Eater and, more specifically, Justin, tell them about the story, post it on Facebook, tell all of your friends, tell them to tell their friends. I love all my readers, but I love my reviewers more. Enjoy chapter 4.**

**This is a big apology for That is a no no, I am American and I'm doing a lot of guess work for what my character thinks since she is British. I made Shadow the way she is so that she will get some good smacks on the back of the hand by the superiors and so that she has a lot of room to mature, and just for you I'm going to change the corset into a red turtle neck and a white vest to tone down the slutty appearance.**

**And That is a no no, you and all the others who saw 9/11 happen first hand know more about fear and horror than me and most other people. I meant no disrespect; I am sorry for not clearing anything up before hand. If there is any way that I can change it, please tell me.**

* * *

><p>I feel a hand shaking my shoulder with my headphones blasting Joan Jett and the Black Hearts song, Bad Reputation. I moan and pull the covers over my face. The hand shakes me more roughly and I smack the hand away. My music suddenly disappears and I bolt upward to look for the culprit. I spot the red-headed man I saw hugging Doctor Medusa's leg the first day I came here.<p>

Red-headed man: "Hey, you need to get up. Jus-"

I punch him square in the face and grab my headphones when they fly out of his hands. I pause my music and check the little red light on my headphones. Its still on so I won't have to replace the battery just yet. The red-headed man is on the floor covering his bleeding nose. I see the chair in the background turn and see Professor Stein casually sitting in it smoking a cigarette. Looks like he fixed the chair from last night.

Stein: "I told you, Spirit. You shouldn't have yanked off the headphones."

Red-headed man (Spirit): "You could have told me she would hit me."

Spirit stands up to his full height and I see what he's wearing. He wears a black suit with an open jacket that reveals a gray dress shirt and a black tie that is shaped like an upside down cross. He also wears black dress shoes. If he hadn't pulled off my headphones I would have respected him at least a little by what he wears. I like well dressed men. Which means Kid already had some of my respect when I first met him and earned some more when he kept a hold of me even though my soul rejected him. Spirit starts talking again.

Spirit: "You need to get up. Justin will be here in an hour so get ready."

Me: "Okay, so I guess you had a good reason for pulling off my headphones. Sorry."

I scratch the back of my head and blush a little. Of all the things I hated doing, it was saying sorry. Though this is the first time I have ever done it willingly. The other times I wasn't allowed to leave the room or get probation if I didn't say sorry and make it look convincing. I only ever truly apologize when I know that I'm in the wrong, which is very rare. Spirit sighs and smiles, showing that I am forgiven.

Spirit: "Well, we'll leave so that you can change. Lets go, Stein."

Professor Stein makes no sign of moving. He just sits at his desk working through some paperwork. Spirit grabs Professor Stein's collar and drags him out of the room.

Stein: "Wait, my data."

Spirit: "You can go over it when she's changed."

Professor Stein cries out for his data some more before Spirit finally shuts the door. I take precaution and get up to lock the door. I grab the crutches that I leaned against the wall last night and walk over to the door. I lock it and move back to the bed and sit next to the suitcase. I wheel the suitcase on front of me and pick it up so that I can put it on the bed. I unzip the lid and open the suitcase. All of my clothes are neatly folded and organized despite what people think when they look at my appearance. Never judge a book by its cover they say, but its really hard to do. I know, I've been trying to get rid of my biased opinions for years but not a single successful attempt. I pull out some heavy red cargo pants with a cotton outside and white false fur on the inside that sticks out at the leg hems. The white fur also decorates the edges and inside of the pockets. I also pull out a red turtle neck made of light material with a white vest to complement the rest of the outfit. If it's summer in this side of the world, it's pretty dang cold in London. Trust me, it's _freezing._ I also pull out a winter jacket so that I can tie it around my waste until we reach London. Then I pull out a pair a boots. They are black leather with red laces. There are steel LD masks that decorate the toe of the boot as well as the heel. I put one back since my other foot has a casts on it. I do the same when I pull out a pair of socks. I make sure to take out knee high socks. Then I pull out a white bra.

I go to pull of my tank top until I hear a sort of screwing sound. No, not the wrong American version the teens seem to enjoy doing, I mean like some sort of human powered drill drilling through a wall. I look around for the source of the sound. It seems to be coming from the direction of the door. Sure enough, a head from a drill pops out from the wall beside the door. I move quickly to the door so that whatever peeping tom is on the other side won't be able to tell what I'm going to do next. I look to my right and see the head of the drill disappear. I hear a perverted "hee-hee" on the other side. I bend over slightly and poke my finger thought the hole. My finger nail hits something squishy and wet.

Pervert: "Aah, my eye"

I laugh hard when I hear the perverts cry. I continue to laugh really hard for a few more seconds until I breath steadily to catch my breath and calm down. Just to spite and tease the pervert if he comes back, I pull down my pants and pull off my bloomers. Then I hang the bloomers from a random thumb tack in the wall above the hole. He will be able to see my silhouette, but nothing else. I snicker than limp back to the bed. I pull out a new pair a bloomers (white) and pull them on. I slip on the cargo pants and then pull of my tank top.

Pervert: "Damn it!"

I snort then get up to make some obscene poses while putting on my bra. I've never been one to tease but, damn, why didn't I do this sooner. I never thought in my life that teasing would be so much fun. I did my usual boob check up yesterday (I only do this weekly) but I figure, what the heck. I turn at an angle so that the pervert will be able to tell what I'm doing. I poke and prod my boobs for any unusual lumps. I hear some irritated groans from the other side of the wall and it takes everything in my power to hold back the laughs. I grab my turtle neck and put it on while still making obscene poses doing so. I slip my arms through the sleeves then put on the vest. As soon as I'm snug, I put on my sock on (still making obscene poses) and also put on my boot. It takes me awhile to unlace then lace the boot but soon, its on. I grab the crutches from beside the bed and walk back over to the door. Grab my old bloomers and stuff it into one of my pockets. I'll get the batteries from my other pair of pants later. I unlock the door and open it. Professor Stein rushes in and get right back to his paperwork. I look back to entrance and see Spirit holding his left eye. Pervert sighted. I quickly position one of my crutches to a below-the-belt angle, and punch. Right in the kiwis. Spirit topples over and groans.

Me: "Hope you enjoyed the show.

Stein: "I must say, the torture you gave him was quite amusing."

Me: "I know. Why didn't I do this sooner?"

I walk back to my bed and pull yesterdays pants out to grab the batteries. I figure I will only need a pocket full for the plane rides so I only take out all the batteries from one pocket then dump the batteries into one of the empty pockets. I fold the pair of pants back up and put it back into the suit case with the rest of my clothes. I take my baggy with my jewelery in it and put everything back on. My dog tag, my choker, and my earrings. I grab my headphones and iPod from off the nightstand and put them back in their normal fashion.

I hear clomps coming closer from the hallway. Maka bursts into view in the doorway and catches her breath.

Maka: "Shadow, Justin is here."

Stein: "Looks like he's early."

Maka walks up to me and gives me a slip of paper with her phone number and a video camera.

Maka: "Here's a video camera so that you can document your progress and my phone number if you need any help."

I don't know why I took me till just now to figure this out, but Maka is really nice. If she's this nice, her friends must be nice, too. I smile and shake Maka's hand.

Me: "Thanks, Maka. This is really nice of you."

Maka puts on an innocent face and scratches the back her head.

Maka: Oh, it's nothing, really."

I let go of Maka's hand and Spirit grabs my suit case.

Spirit: "Okay, lets get you to Justin."

I walk out the door and Spirit and Maka follow. The silence is killing me so I stop for a second to put on my headphones and turn on my iPod. Oh crap, my charger.

Me: "Uh, I forgot my iPod charger."

Maka: "Oh, I'll go get it."

Maka runs back into the infirmary and then comes out a few minutes later. Sure enough, my charger is in her hand. She hands me my charger with a sweet smile. Gosh, she's so sweet. Why the hell did I not see it sooner? I smile back and shove the charger into one of my empty pockets. I pull out my iPod and play Joan Jett again. I skip a couple of songs until it gets to I Hate Myself for Loving You. It starts out as an instrumental then goes to the lyrics. The song plays while we walk to the entrance of the school.

* * *

><p>We finally get to the entrance of the school and Justin is there, with his earphones still in his ears. I take of my headphones and do my usual routine of turning off the sound cancelers and pausing my music.<p>

Justin: "It is nice to see you again, Miss Blood."

Me: "It's nice to see you too, Justin.

I hear footsteps of multiple people coming from behind me. I turn around and see the whole gang, including Patty, emerge from the doors of the academy.

Kid: "Hey, we came to see you off."

Soul: "It wouldn't be cool of you to leave without saying good-bye."

Black Star: "Yeah, we are friends after all. Even if you don't like some of us."

Patty: "Right."

I guess Patty was told. I guess if they're willing to be my friends even if they know I don't like them much. But why is it so hard to like Patty. It shouldn't be –should it? Spirit hands Justin my suitcase I smile my best fake smile and wave bye. Spirit, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty all say hearty good-byes and good lucks for my training. I walk next to Justin until I get to the top of the giant stair case. Justin notices why I stopped. He turns around to face the gang.

Justin: "Spirit, may you please carry Miss Blood's crutches while I carry her and her suitcase down the stair case."

Spirit sighs, not being able to say no to "may you please" He walks to me and I hand him my crutches. Justin quickly picks me up bridal style with my suit case still in his grip, just like the first time he picked me up. He walks down the stairs with Spirit in tow. I listen to the good-byes from the group above and Step Up blasting from Justin's earphones. I decide to put on my headphones and do my usual routine. I turn my iPod to Panic! At The Disco and choose New Perspective.

_I feel the salty waves come in,_

_I feel them crash against my skin_

_And I smile as I respire because I know they'll never win._

_There's a haze above my TV_

_That changes everything I see_

_And maybe if I keep watching_

_I'll lose the traits that worry me._

_Can we fast-forward till you go down on me?_

_Stop there and let me correct it_

_I wanna live a life from a new perspective_

_You come along because I love your face_

_And I'll admire your expensive taste_

_And who cares divine intervention_

_I wanna be praised from a new perspective_

_But leaving now would be a good idea_

_So catch me up I'm getting outta here_

_(Can we fast-forward till you go down on me?)_

I go through the whole song and a few seconds into I Write Sins Not Tragedies before we get to the bottom of the stairs. There's a... _Gasp!_ Oh my gosh, it's a three wheeled dune buggy. I've only heard of these things. Now I'm seeing one in person and –oh my gosh, I'm going to be riding it. If only it were red, it would be perfect. Spirit opens a compartment under the seat and puts my suitcase in there. He slams the seat shut and Justin goes to put me on the back part of the seat. I swing my leg like I am getting on a small horse and sit on the seat so that my legs are on either side of the vehicle. I make sure the jacket tied around my waist is tight so that it doesn't fly away. I also tune my iPod to all artists and all songs on repeat. I estimate that the trip to the airport will take about two hours. Justin gets on in front of me and I feel the engine start up and the whole vehicle vibrates. I rap my arms around Justin for safety. I look behind me and see Spirit tying my crutches to a rack behind the seat. He waves good-bye and I wave back. I rap my waving hand back around Justin and he takes off. He weaves through the roads with speed and presition, like he is gliding over the asphalt. We make it to the bridge that extends to the sand dunes in the desert. Once we hit the sand, the dune buggy's wheels kick up a big cloud of dust behind us. And we ride of into the wasteland.

* * *

><p>About two ours later (give or take a few minutes) Justin parks the dune buggy with the luggage that is to be loaded onto the plane we are getting on. Justin turns off the dune buggy and the vibrations stop, making my rear feel weird. I let go and immediately get off. I stretch as far as the sun and twist around to pop a few bones in my back. I pop my neck too and my body feels great. Justin gets my suit case out of the seat compartment and sets it down on the ground. I take off my headphones and do my usual routine. Justin unties my crutches from the rack and hands them to me. I lean them against the dune buggy and open the front pocket of my suit case. I take out two books –Romeo and Juliet and Crime and Punishment- ,my PSVita (my PSVita is wired to my PS3 (it's in my bag) and it's on my last save point in Jak and Daxter), and my passport. I also grab an extra plastic baggy that I took from the infirmary and pour all of my batteries into it. I tie the baggy and slip it back into my pocket. The baggy will make it faster to get through security, and less messier. I bet the batteries would go all over the place if I dropped them without a baggy. I also take out a zipper lock and the key and lock all of the zippers together once I'm sure I have everything that will keep me entertained. Shove the key into the baggy with the batteries and grab my crutches.<p>

Justin: "Do you have everything? Do you have your passport?"

Me: "Yes."

He smiles.

Justin: "Good. Shall we get going?"

I nod and turn to go inside the building. I make sure to stick close to Justin because Las Vegas airports are easy to get lost in.

Plus, some guy grabbed my butt the last time I was here. People were also pushing and shoving, acting like they were so important. I stopped to ask for directions but no one was considerate enough to stop and help. Security was hell, too. I never knew Americans were so freaking paranoid. I didn't like the metal detector running over me when I forgot to take off my chains nor did I like being patted down when I forgot to take the batteries out of my pockets. The security started giving me smack about what I was up to with my pockets full of batteries. I was stuck in the airport for three hours because of freaking AAA batteries. Americans are STUPID! And I have never seen so many fast-food restaurants in one building before.

The automatic doors open and everything is the same. People pushing and shoving, some yelling at the top of their lungs because their flights got delayed, babies crying and brats running around to make grown-ups trip (I swear, they need leashes). I stay really close next to Justin so that I'm not getting pushed and shoved around too much. There is one thing different though: the people are actually making way for me. Is it because of the crutches? More than likely. Shouldn't people be this considerate all the time. What stupid people. I swear, chivalry and manners are dead here. We get to security and I prepare my passport. Justin shows his to the lady and she stamps it and I do the same. She looks at me funny (my tattoos?) and goes back to her business. We continue on to the second part of security. There are people everywhere going through metal detectors and –removing their shoes? That's different. Justin taps my shoulder and he nods his head to a bench in front of us.

Justin: "Take off your shoes then put them in the basket when we get to the metal detector along with any and all metal."

I nod my head and sit down. We'll get out of this stupid place quicker I do what he says. I quickly untie my boots and hold them in the same hand as my books. We wait in line for our turn to walk through the metal detector. Justin reluctantly takes out his earphones, his Mp3, his shoes, and his medallion into the basket which goes through an X-ray. Then he puts my suitcase right behind the basket. He walks through the metal detector with no problems. I take off my jewelery, take out the battery baggy, and put my jewelery, baggy, books, Vita, and boots inside the basket. I walk through the metal detector. The alarm beeps and her comes the smaller detector. The guard runs the detector over my body and whirs loudly when it hits the area of the button and zipper of my pants. The guard doesn't give me any crap and lets me go ahead. Well, at least they weren't so paranoid that they make me take off my pants and put it through the X-ray to see if there was a mini bomb inside the button and the crutches are a no brainer. I put my stuff back on and get my belongings. I put everything back where they used to be. We walk to flight deck A-13 (to New York City, the most inconsiderate and dirtiest place to live whether it be porn, trash, or heavily polluted water) and Justin has out tickets. He shows them to the flight attendant and she takes the tickets. She studies them and hands them back.

Flight Attendant: "Have a good flight."

I can tell she's saying this with a fake smile. She hates her job –who would blame her? We walk down the weird hallway and we finally get to the door. I look left and see the pilots in the cockpit. I follow Justin down the narrow hallway. He stops soon and sit down in some royal blue seats meant for two.

Me: "Wait, did you buy first class tickets?"

Justin: "Yes, is there something wrong?"

Me: "No, no, everything is fine. But I want window seat."

Justin moves to the outer seat and I squeeze by to get to the window seat. I lay the crutches on the floor and sit in the window seat. I place my books on my lap and buckle the seat belt. I'm actually really happy that we're in first class. The last time, I was in coach and some kid accidentally got his grape sucker stuck in my hair. The little man was three and I can't bring myself to crack on a kid under six. The kid that I cut a hand off of was eight. Kids stop being cute at seven because they start getting too independent. I look outside and see a bunch of three-year-olds at the window in the building waiting for the plane to take off. There is one little little girl in a pink frilly dress hugging a white teddy bear. She looks so cute with her little golden curls. One of the boys in a little tuxedo steals the little girls teddy bear and she hit him in the face and steals her teddy bear back. I love that kid already. Justin sees my smile and looks at my line of sight.

Justin: "Were you a violent little three-year old?"

Me: "Maybe. What were you like as a kid?"

Justin: "I wasn't very social, but I wasn't as violent as you."

Me: "Patience is a very admirable quality. Wish I had it."

Justin: "You do, you just need practice."

Me: "..."

Wow, no one has ever seen me that way. There may be hope for me yet. The speaker beeps and the voice of a women speaks through the speaker.

Women: "All passengers, please fasten your seat belts. We will be leaving for New York City Airport in one minute."

The engines start running and the plane starts to vibrate the plane slightly. Justin gets up to put my suitcase in the compartment above. He closes the compartment door and sits back down. He buckles his seat belt and puts his earphones back into his ears. They've been out since security and it looks like he has been irritated without them. As soon as Step Up starts playing he starts relaxing; he even smiles. I would follow his example if I wasn't sick of listening to music. I want to do something interactive. I take out my Vita and turn it on. My set background (black layout with a glowing red pentagram seal that is found in Hellsing on Alucards gloves) appears and I unplug my headphones to plug them into the Vita. The usual menu options pop up in white in a vertical fashion. I use the joy-stick to move to the Games category and the image of my Jak and Daxter Collection appears as one of the options. I hi the X button and my headphones play a short low ding and the screen goes black. I feel my environment move and I look out the window. I can no longer see the building or the little girl inside it. The plane is taking off. I go back to my game when I hear the start menu music. I choose Jak 2 and the logos for the companies that own the rights for the game pop up. The start menu for Jak 2 rolls into play and I press start. A compass like menu setting gives me the option of one of four games that I have saved. I choose the first one, the one that is the closest to completing the game. I'm at the point where Daxter is playing the Whack-a-Metal-Head game. I've tried to complete this level so many times but I can't seem to get it. It was one thing when Onin was testing my knowledge with the right hand buttons, but both right hand buttons is a pain. The again, the game isn't going to finish itself. The game starts up at the Hip Hog Saloon. I press the triangle button and the story mode of the game kicks in to introduce the level. I press the triangle again to skip it. The next image that some up is Daxter standing on a carnival game with a mallet. The first metal head springs up in the triangle spot and I push the button. Daxter whams the metal head and a red metal head pops into the up pad spot. I let that one go because I lose points if I hit it. Two metal heads pop into the left pad button and the circle button spots. Hit the buttons and both of them are gone.

* * *

><p>An hour goes by before I finally beat the level. I pause the story clip and look outside the window. We are above the clouds but they are gray. I see light from inside the cloud. That must have been lightning. Why the hell are we in a storm? I take off my headphones and store my Vita inside my pocket. I button the pocket shut and look around. The whole plane is dark except for a few lights here and there. I look outside once again and see that there are more gray clouds above us. I hear the speaker beep and the flight attendants voice speaks.<p>

Flight Attendant: "All passengers, please buckle your seat belts. We may experience some slight turbulence"

I already have my seat belt buckled. I look over and see that Justin's is still on. The plane shakes a little. It stops for a second before the shaking becomes more violent. The plane shakes then stops and repeats. I grip the handle bar next to me only to find Justin's hand under mine. I shut my eyes and wait for the next violent shake. I hear thunder and the plane shakes even more violently. Then everything stops and I feel the plane fall. I hear people screaming ans some alarms buzzing. Aren't the life support bags supposed to drop out at a time like this. I don't hear them. I tighten my grip. We fall for a full minute before I feel a sudden jerk. All of the lights in the plane turn back on and I hear the engine jump start. The plane is back to flying but I don't open my eyes.

Justin: "Miss Blood, are you alright?"

I open my eyes slowly and look at Justin. I nod my head slowly and gulp. I can see my reflection in his eyes and see that I look very shaken.

Justin: "Then, may I have my hand back?"

I look at the handle and see that I am squishing Justin's hand. I quickly let go and Justin rubs his hand to relieve the pain.

Me: "Sorry."

Justin: "Remind me to never shake your hand."

I chuckle and gain a new found pride in my grip. But how much did we fall? Maybe 700 feet, give or take a couple of feet. I yelp when a sudden sound comes out of the blue. The life support bags finally pop out. I think it's a little late for that. I try stuffing the life support gas back into the hole they popped out of and shut the door. I hear a click that confirms the little door is closed. I sigh heavily and look back to Justin.

Me: "You get window seat on the next flight."

He smiles and I roughly shut the plastic blind over the window. I take out my Vita and resume the story clip. Daxter is going on about how metal heads fear him while two big metal heads are creeping up behind him. Tess tries to warn him and Jak takes out his gun. Daxter finally gets the picture and turns around. He screams and turns back around.

Daxter: "Jak, I think these trophies are still walking."

Jak shoots both metal heads and Daxter starts freaking out again.

Daxter: "Metal heads... metal heads! Where's Sig when you need him?"

I ignore the rest and just wait to get on with the game. Tess says something about taking the time piece to Keira and I get on with the game. I exit the Hip Hog Saloon and the city is overrun with metal heads. I take this opportunity to collect some metal head gems so that I can get the Invincible Dark Jak upgrade from the precursor statue at the docks. I pull out the red gun first so that I can get any metal heads that come too close. I'll use the longer ranged weapons for any flying metal heads. Three of the scorpion-like metal heads come my way and two of the same kind from behind. I quickly shoot the three in front of me and roll out of the way when the two behind me attack at the same time. I quickly turn around and shoot the two behind me. I collect the gems and my gem count increases to 254. I spot a lot of metal heads in the distance so I pull out the yellow gun. I run forward and shoot the metal heads as I approach them. If one is getting to close, I concentrate my fire on that one or wait until it's close enough to kick and shoot right after to deliver three fast shots to any metal head behind the first one.

* * *

><p>It takes me fifteen minutes to get to the Under Port with all of the metal heads and collecting their gems. I feel something nudge my shoulder and I look to see what caused it. It's Justin, and he fell asleep. I open the plastic blind over the window and see the moon laughing above me with drops of blood oozing from its teeth. Have I been playing for longer than I thought? I pause my game to look at the time. My Vita automatically changes time zones by where I am. It's only 7:15, but I think the boredom of the plane ride and the long wait might be what have done Justin in. Justin mumbles something in his sleep and I sigh in annoyance. I admit the boy's cute, but not cute enough to make me deal with his interference with my game play. I lock the screen on my Vita and lock it between my legs. Then, I try to nudge Justin off of me. I hear his music clearly while I try to push him off. He groans but makes no signs of moving himself, much less wake the f- up. I try to go lower and try to push him up from the lower torso, but the arm rest is in the way. I try to push it up but it goes no where, I lean on it and sigh and it goes down. Must be some kind of bed thing for single passengers. I push down harder on it and the arm rest goes down all the way. I go down lower to push Justin up. My hand slips and Justin's head falls into my lap. It's a shame his head didn't land on the Vita, that would have done the job of waking him up. I sigh; I give up. He's much to heavy for me and I don't do well with head on fights so my physical strength leaves much to be desired. True, it takes some strength to dislocate limbs and break a few bones; but what really matters is skill. It's the hold that you put the opponent into and, for people like me, using their own strength against them by lashing it right back at them. Kind of like a boomerang: they throw the strength and I'm the reaction that throws it right back at them. The only time that I was able to lift something over 36 kg (around 80 lbs) was when I lifted that propane tank and used it against that criminal that yank off my headphones. I have never been able to do that again. I carefully slip my Vita out from behind his head and I go back to playing my game. I unlock the screen and unpause the game. I go into the Under Port and I click the right analogue stick. My statistics come up and I find out how many gems I have: 287. I figured I would have had more; but where ever Sig is, metal heads are sure to follow. The elevator to the Under Port is just across the water but I took my time to collect a fair amount a gems. I go to the first tower from the right side of the bridge and enter the elevator.<p>

It takes about ten seconds before the elevator reaches the bottom and the door opens, revealing a heavy lifting robot with a bullet proof glass cockpit with metal frames. I press the triangle button to get in. As soon as I'm in the robot, the room fills up with water and an air gauge pops up at the right of the screen. I move to the door as soon as I can and it only opens right after the room is done filling up. When the giant door finally opens, I go into a square room with a light pad in the far right corner. I'll bet that that light pad fills up my air gauge. I maneuver the machine towards it and step on it. I hear a ding and the air gauge automatically fills up all the way. I step off the pad and go up the little flight of stairs and press the square button to break down a gate blocking my path. I step through the new doorway and go into a larger room. There are two water mines floating ever so slowly towards me. They may be slow, but they are big. I maneuver the machine around the mines and jump my way up a long stair well. My air gauge starts to run out. Then I feel something shocking underneath my legs.

Me: "What the %&ck!"

Justin has slid one of his hands under my legs and slides the other over my legs and proceeds to hug them like a pillow. I hear an explosion from my headphones and look back at my Vita. My air Gauge ran out before I could get to the pad that was inches away from me. The game automatically goes back to the beginning of the level where I got off the elevator. I groan loudly and slam my head on the head cushion of the seat. I can't think of a way to get back at him right now. Waking him up will only be productive because we're close to landing. I hear the beep from the speaker.

Flight Attendant: "All passengers, please buckle your seat belts. We will be arriving in New York City Airlines shortly."

See? Well, it wouldn't hurt to wake him up, but not before taking a video. I pull out the mini video camera Maka gave from out of my back pocket and open it. It turns on automatically and I hit record. I whisper while aiming the lens at Justin, zooming out to get the full picture of him hugging my leg.

Me: "Okay, we're almost at New York City so I decided to take a video of this before we landed. As you can see, Justin is fast asleep and using my legs as pillows. When he was getting into this position, it shocked me so much that my character died; so this is a part of the payback I'm going to give him. I'll come back when we get on the second plane to London."

I shut the camera and it turns off. I stuff it back into my back pocket and begin trying to wake Justin up. I shake his shoulder softly: he doesn't wake up. I shake it more roughly: he groans, but he doesn't wake up. I turn to my last resort. I pluck out one of his earphones and stick my pointer finger in my mouth, making sure it's thickly covered in spit before I pull it out. I wave it around in the air some to make sure it's nice and cold. I position my finger just above his ear, stifling a few giggles a small snort. Three... two... ONE! I shove the finger into his ear and Justin yelps and bolts out of my lap. I snort and give some giggles. He rubs his ear and sticks his pinky in his ear to get rid of any spit left behind, which I made sure would be a lot.

Justin: "Eww, what was that for?"

Me: "You fell asleep and hugged my legs like a pillow. Because of you, my game character died. Plus, we're landing and you wouldn't wake up no matter what I tried so I had to use my last resort."

I thank YouTube and men who have too much free time.

Justin: "I would never do anything like hug a woman's legs."

Me: "Well, you did."

Justin: "Prove it!"

We're starting to cause a scene on the plane; people are looking at us. I take out the video camera and open it. I hit play and I hand the camera to Justin. He takes it and watches the feed. I smile in victory when his jaw drops. I hold my hand out for Justin to return the camera. He does so and I put it away. The rest of the landing is silent and I am not looking forward to the next plane ride. I'm going to be over the Atlantic Ocean and I don't know how to swim. That was the main reason that I didn't go swimming in the story that I told Soul. I plan on sleeping my way through it so that I don't fidget; that's _if _I can sleep my way through it. If I can't, then I'll hang onto Justin for dear life no matter how many times he asks for his hand back. I look out the window and see the very tall buildings of the over populated city. The city is very bright and it would look very beautiful if not for the things I hate about New York City running through my head. The airport comes into view and the ground gets closer. I plug my nose and pop my ears. It hurts, but the pressure leaves my ears. I feel the plane lurch and the plane starts rolling on the run way. The plane navigates out of the run way and parks near the building. Justin unbuckles his seat belt but remains seated. I do the same. Beep.

Flight Attendant: "You may now exit the plane. Thank you for flying with us."

I hear groans and sighs of relief from the other passengers. Justin gets up and gets my bag from the compartment above. I quickly save my game and turn off my Vita. I stuff the system into my pocket and button it shut, as well as all the other pockets. I hear there are a lot of pick pockets in the big apple so I'm not taking any chances. I bend over and get my crutches from off the floor. Strangely, they stayed right where they were even through the turbulence and the 700 foot drop. I unbuckle myself and stand up. I look around to make sure I didn't forget anything. I use the crutches to limp my way out of the tiny space and into the narrow walk way. I let Justin go first and I follow close behind. We walk through the twisting hallway and we enter New York City Airlines. Justin goes to a window out of the way of other passengers getting off and pulls out some tickets. He looks them over and stuffs them back into his pockets. He starts walking again and I follow close behind. This place is even more crowded than Vegas. Though, there are a lot more foreigners than Americans. Some men eye me like a toy and other men that look to be from the same country be polite and over us a place in front of them so that we can move on to our destination faster. Guess you can't believe everything you hear about people that come from Saudi Arabia and other countries in that area. Americans seem to do it a lot. I swear, that next person to ask me "Do you know the queen?" will wind up head first in a garbage disposal. We get close to an entryway to a plane with an electronic sign above it saying _London._

Someone from behind: "Justin, is that you? It's been awhile."

I look behind and spot a weird man with a big bear head and a monkey standing next to him. I quickly turn back around. I make squeaks when I whisper to Justin while roughly tugging on his robes in a panic.

Me: "Holy frick! Justin, turn around. Please."

Justin turns around and glances at me then moves his attention to the weirdo behind me.

Justin: "Ah, Tezca."

What the freak just happened? I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's Justin's; I guess he noticed my panic. Justin looks back to Tezca and starts introducing me to his friend.

Justin: "Tezca, this is my escortee Shadow 'Mary' Blood."

Tezca lowers himself a little to my height and holds out his hand for me to shake.

Tezca: "Hello, Shadow. Even though I look to be a weirdo to you, I'm a good person at heart. I swear it."

Did he just read my mind? I take his hand and shake it. He oohs for something unknown.

Tezca: "You've got quite the firm grip."

I let go and go back to holding the bottom of the crutches. Tezca holds his hand out and pushes the monkey forward.

Tezca: "And this is my meister, Enrique."

Enrique holds out his hand to shake. The monkey has white fur and wears a T-shirt that has _Ape_ printed on it as well as blue denim pants and sneakers and a baseball cap worn backwards. He has a black fur face. I take his hand and shake it. He smiles and says something in monkey. Tezca starts laughing loudly in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

Tezca: "Enrique, you can't say something like that in front of a lady. That's crude!"

What the freak did that monkey just say? I look back to Tezca and notice his clothes. He wears trousers and a jacket belonging to a black suit but wears a polo shirt underneath. He wears some average leather boots.

Me: "So what are you doing in New York?"

Tezca: "Well, I finally got a vacation so I was going to go visit Justin and stay with him for a while."

Me: "Aren't you supposed to clear that up with him before you start making solid plans?"

Tezca: "We're friends. Besides, I've done it before."

I take out the camera and open it.

Tezca: "What's that for?"

Me: "I'm documenting my trip and my training with Justin."

Tezca: "Training?"

Me: "My soul rejected every meister that tried to wield me, violently, so LD wants Justin to train me to take care of myself until I find a partner."

I press record and bring the camera up so that Tezca and Enrique are on the screen.

Me: "We are in the New York City airport and hear are some new friends, Tezca..."

Tezca waves wildly.

Me: "And Enrique."

Enrique picks his nose.

Me: "Eww."

I turn back t Justin. The back of his head is facing me and he is several feet away. The line started moving again. I hurry to his side and Tezca and Enrique follow. Tezca pulls out two tickets as well as something with the academy's symbol on it. I follow Justin into the plane and Tezca gets left behind. Then I see the big bear head pop into view behind me. I'm using the camera to see behind me. He speed walks next to us until we get into the plane. I follow Justin and the other two follow me. The first class here are four seaters and the seats are pink. Justin stops at the very first row in the middle and puts my bag into the compartment above before sits down at the end. I follow and sit next to him. Tezca sits next to me and Enrique sits at the other end.

Tezca: Are you okay?"

I look down at myself: I just realized that I'm trembling like a leaf.

Tezca: Are you afraid of flying?"

Me: "No, I just can't swim and we're going to be flying over an ocean so..."

Tezca rubs my back in a circular motion.

Tezca: "You're going to be okay. If by some chance we do crash, we'll be there to get you. I promise."

I smile after feeling a little better. I bring the camera up to his face so that he is on screen.

Me: "Thanks, Tezca. You the best friend anyone could ask for."

Tezca hunches his shoulders and puts his hand to the mouth on his mask.

Tezca: "Ah shucks, you're making me blush."

I giggle.

Justin: "Hey, what's this in your pocket?"

I look over and see some fabric hanging out of my open pocket. Justin pulls it out and I realize what it is. I quickly point the camera in his direction so that I don't miss this. I hold back my giggles while he tries to unfold it. He finally does and holds it out for all to see. Several women that pass by him gasp. A mother on the other side of Justin's aisle gasps and closes her child's eyes. Tezca woots and hollers.

Tezca: "Who knew you had it in ya, Justin? You go my man!"

I finally start laughing loudly and Tezca and Enrique join me. Justin tosses me back my bloomers before anyone else could see. I grab them and stuff them back into my pocket. Justin leans in towards me and whispers.

Justin: "That is the last time I ever pull anything out of your pockets."

The best thing about this, I got it all on camera.

* * *

><p><strong>Big reminder, I am open to all story ideas. I don't need OC's, but story ideas. Take this opportunity to add in some ideas that you think will make the story better, because this will not last forever. And please review, I love reviews. And also, a moment of silence in Justin's honor. He past away in chapter 96. (sniff) Justin, you were the (sniff) best character ever, even though (sniff) we didn't know you for as log as the others. You brought a lot of love into the the manga as well as a lot of OMG moments. Excuse me, (Sob) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!<strong>


	5. Author's Note

**Well this is embarrassing: I'm completely stuck! So I need your guys' help; I need you readers to tell me what kind of fantasies have been running through your twisted heads about Shadow and Justin. There is going to be no limit on how explicit you can be in your answers because I know that us fan girls have had those nights (*raises hand* guilty) and I am also in need of some really good laughs so if you have a funny little scene that you want to see in the story, go right on ahead. But please, no yaoi! I'm serious, guys: no! I know that it's a completely natural thing to be gay (if you hate gays, more power to you but fuck off) and it makes your nose bleed in anime because the guys are hot, but it's still a little weird and I am going to be scarred because I am planning on reading all of your ideas letter be letter. Got it? God, I hope so! I'm REALLY excited to see your ideas.**


End file.
